1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2-amino-3-aroyl-.gamma.-oxobenzenebutanoic acids, novel methods of preparation thereof, novel intermediates therefor, and pharmaceutical methods and compositions for treating living animals for pain and inflammation therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2-Amino-3-aroyl-benzeneacetic acids, esters, and metal salts thereof have been disclosed as having anti-inflammatory activity in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,576 and as having anti-inflammatory and analgesic activity by Sancilio, L. F. et al. in AGENTS AND ACTIONS, Vol. 7/1 (1977) Birkauser Verlag Basel Schweiz. These compounds do not have a keto group on the alkanoic acid chain.
3-Aroyl-.gamma.-oxobenzenebutanoic acids have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,701 as having anti-inflammatory and analgesic activity. These compounds do not have a 2-amino group on the primary benzene ring as do the compounds of the present invention.